The Big Brawl: DC
This story is the third installment in The Big Brawl series by Goku484. This particualr chapter explains how the Justice League and their allies get/got involved where the huge intergalactical tournament, that's luring ever closer that already includes characters from DBZ, TMNT, Usagi Miyamono, as well as Rurouni Kenshin. (BTW, this is a fake alternate universe for DC, not the main one, in this Universe, Frieza and Saiyans exist, this is the universe of Zuni and X-Yums, just trying to decide where it fits in the timeline of that universe.) Preceeded By The Big Brawl: Connections Followed By The Big Brawl: Marvel Recruiting "What haven't we seen?" Batman said, sitting among his colleagues, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, as well as The Flash (Barry Allen), some of the other core members of the Justice League, and also Nightwing and Static Shock (in his twenties), in The WatchTower hovering above the earth. "There's nothing we can't believe now, alternate universes, gods, amazons, aliens, ghost, werewolves, vampires, zombies, you name it, it exists, but yet, for some strange reason, I can't seem to wrap my head around the concept of these Saiyans. I've done my research, their savages by nature where they come from. They attempted to destroy Planet Tamaron, or at least conquer it, allying themselves with BlackFire, after she herself was outcasted by her family due her dormant wickedness that was becoming more and more apparent, after their apparent conquered home of Planet Vegeta, was destroyed by a Galactic Emperor named Frieza, one part of a deadly family triad that also includes his older brother, Cooler, as well as his father, King Cold. Together, they are deadly, I'm surprised the lantern corps haven't dealt with them yet," Batman elaborated. "If I may interject, Hal, Jon, and Kyle said the corps were aware of it, but it was outside of their jurisdiction, not being in their sector in all. "Your right, Bruce, nothing here makes sense. It just doesn't add up. They are supposed to be these sadistic, savage, monsters that turn into beasts at the sight of a full moon if their tails are still intact, but yet, everywhere we turn, we're seeing more and more of their survivors as saviors," Nightwing mentioned. "It must be more than meets the eyes, with these creatures then. Maybe Grayson should ask his girlfriend. Considering they've had interactions with her people, just figures she might know a thing or two about them," Green Arrow suggested. "She's not my, ok whatever, anyway are you guys going to go check them out or not? I'll send you more intel after I've gathered it," Nightwing said annoyed. "Of course, their competing in some universal tournament of some sort, a 6-10 man team roster is required, and whoever wins get to have one wish, they're probably competing to restore their race, and by the way, the losing teams, along with their universes get completely annihilated at the conclusion," Batman stated. "For someone who is so frequently called the world's greatest detective, with a top 3 IQ on the planet, you sure are sounding quite a bit stupid right about now. Hasn't it ever occurred to you, that with us looking to the ones that have inhabited their Earth, and especially when considering their trips to the Planet Namek, they've had multiple chances to restore their race and conquer the world and they've never done so, despite being the strongest beings on their planets, they simply choose to keep protecting it. They can't be that bad," Nightwing exclaimed. "Richard has a solid point, Bruce, however just because they've saved people, who are we to say whether or not they have a secret agenda." Superman proclaimed. "Yeah, you're certainly right Clark, that could definitely be in play here, its possible, any and everything is these days, but's not probable. Highly unlikely that secret plans would be prolonged so many years. But I guess that's up to us to go find out right?" Wonder Woman asked. "Entirely right Dianna, we are going," Batman said. "Then we need to establish a team, especially one to protect the base while we're away." Martian Manhunter spoke. "Yeah, and you're the perfect guy Jonn. You, Red Tornado, Cyborg, Garfield the Changeling, Raven, and Tempest" Batman said strictly. "Hold up..." said Nightwing, stopping just short of the boom tube. "Who says you make the decisions of who stays and who goes, Bruce?" Nightwing asked. "Richard, I was going to include you," Batman said. "You're not including me in anything, I'm taking my own team, and I'm pretty sure Tempest would rather come with me than stay here. Garfield too." Nightwing exclaimed. "I don't care what any of you are saying, I will not let Garfield go anywhere, sure he's powerful, but he's still only a kid. As a matter of fact, all the kids are off limits, and if any of you have a problem with that, you'll have to go through me." Wonder Woman exclaimed. "Thanks, but no thanks, I don't want any problems princess. I already think I have a more than sufficient team lock and loaded assembled in my head anyway that's just craving for this opportunity, even without Garfield, Sayanora, oh yeah, and I'll tell you whatever I find out from Starfire. See ya." Nightwing said as he boomed to Earth. "Yeah, um bye guys, i'll just follow NightWing," Static said as he boomed to Earth. "So, is it decided on the Justice League Roster for this event?" Martian Manhunter asked. "Well, whatever it is, I'm on it. There's just no way I'm going to let you guys have all the fun and games and glory to yourselves." Green Arrow spoke. Batman walked over to Green Arrow and grabbed him by the collar, "Do you even understand the magnitude of the situation we're about to get ourselves into? This is no time for games, Queen." Batman said as he slammed Green Arrow against the wall. "Wayne, relax, lighten up, sheesh, I know the stakes, dealt with impossibly high risk before, nothing to it. Now if you would be so kind as to let me go, so I can load up all the needed utility arrows, that would be highly appreciated, thank you." Green Arrow said, cheery as always. "Let him go, Bruce," Superman commanded. "Fine, whatever, it's your funeral," Batman said as he released Green Arrow. "Well, Queen, Clark, and myself, anyone else?" Batman asked. "Well, I think Dianna should stay here," Clark suggested. "Why would you even suggest such a thing. You think I can't handle myself because I am a woman? Must I remind you I am not one of your scrawny little earth girls, Clark, or should I say Kal-El? I am Amazon. And I am amongst the strongest the league has." Wonder Woman said with pride and a hence of annoyance. "It's not that at all Dianna, it's just that going up against opponents with abilities we've never encountered before, strength and power alone aren't going to get the job done, and besides, you as one of the strongest is exactly why we need you to stay here, with people like Darkseid and DoomsDay lurking, and no idea where Kara is, we need you here," Superman explained. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess I have no other choice, but who will you take in my place?" Wonder Woman asked, compliantly. "Well, if what we need is an out of the ordinary ability, then I have just the person that fits that wildcard." Green Arrow said, before booming himself to Earth. "OH, and by all means, you can count me in, I would say GL, but I know the lantern corps is dealing with an issue in a different sector at the moment," Barry spoke. Sinestro Meanwhile, not too far away in outer space, Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and Kyle Rayner, the three Green Lanterns of Earth, alongside Carol Ferris the pink lantern of Earth, and also Hal's lover, are battling it out against Sinestro. "All other Lantern corps will now kneel before us, Sinestro and the Yellow Lanterns of Fear, because now I don't have only one, but two power rings. The red ring of rage also belongs to me now, much better on me then that waste of space Atrocious." Sinestro said, placing his newly acquired red ring on the finger adjacent to the one he had his yellow ring on. The Green Lanterns attempt to subdue him, Hal uses his giant hammer but to no avail, John Stewart drops an anvil on him, and Kyle Rayner hits him with a truck and he is still unfazed. "How the hell are we supposed to beat this guy?" John asked. "You don't," said Sinestro as he grabbed John Stewart and bent him over his knee for a backbreaker. "JOHN" Hal screamed for his friend. "Hey Jordan, feeling helpless yet?" Sinestro snickered, as he then proceeded to lift John Stewart back up and yank his arms from his socket. "AAAAAAAAUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," John screamed in agony. "Sayanora, you weak-willed lantern," said Sinestro as he grabbed John by the head and neck, and snapped his neck. "Extract his ring," he ordered after throwing him back into the base of the Yellow Lanterns. "JOHN NO!" Hal screamed, becoming enraged. He used all his might in his ring in a blinding rage and sent the Sinestro flying back into the Yellow Lantern base after conjuring a green train. "SINESTRO! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS... YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS." Hal yelled, furious as he landed on the base and walked toward Sinestro. Sinestro, while still a little dazed, stood back up, and began laughing hysterically. "That's right, lantern, let that willpower be broken by seeing your comrade fall before your very eyes. Let that anger and rage seep through. Are you mad, or furious? EMBRACE THOSE FEELINGS" Sinestro taunted. "WHY YOU! Hal, you have to calm down!" Kyle yelled, just as he landed on the base. "Yeah, he has the red ring of rage, the more upset you get, the stronger he becomes," Carol yelled, as she too, descended upon the base. "Sorry, but the two of you, are a little too late for a warning," Sinestro laughed as he pointed his red ring to Hal Jordan and brought him close. He levitated him in front of him and kneed him in his chest, then stood him up and proceeded to snap his neck as well. "Hal" Carol screamed, tears rolling down her eyes. Just as Sinestro was about to extract Hal's green ring, Kyle punched him in the face. "Oh no you don't, if you think I'm going to stand by and let you get access to yet another power ring, you're even more nuts than Trigon," Kyle said as he continued his assault on Sinestro. Carol was just about to pick up the body of Hal Jordan when some more yellow lanterns barricaded it. At this point, Sinestro was bleeding, and furious, his yellow ring having not affected Rayner, due to the lack of fear he possesses. His red ring started glowing and he swung back and knocked Kyle to the ground. Now using his yellow again, he prepared to finish Kyle. "You've had a good run kid, but you must've forgotten green is ineffective against yellow," Sinestro chuckled as he prepared a spine buster for the young Kyle. "Green may be, but the love of Pink is not!" Carol screamed from behind as she bummed rushed Sinestro into a wall from behind. " For Hearts Long Lost And Full of Fright, For Those Alone In Blackest Night, Accept Our Ring and Join Our Fight -- Love Conquers All -- With Violet Light!" She screamed as she conjured a giant pink boot that kicked Sinestro through the wall. Kyle then stood up. "In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night, No evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil's might beware my power, GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT," Kyle Screamed as he conjured a ginormous boxing glove and used it to uppercut Sinestro. This, in turn, made his red ring fall off. Carol then picked it up. Kyle picked up Hal's body and left. When Sinestro awoke, he was in his base's healing chamber. One of the other Yellow Lanterns that were passing through, had noticed that their leader had awoken, and proceeded to let him out. "Those pesky green lanterns, I could've destroyed all of them if it wasn't for the pink one, but they must have forgotten, I have one of theirs now, So I still have two, even if I lost the red." Sinestro laughed, as one of his followers placed the green ring on the finger where the red one had been previously. "Well, if you want to be all-powerful, I'm offering you the chance of a lifetime," said an unfamiliar voice from behind. "Who the hell are you, and how in the world did you get on board and pass my followers without the alarms going off? Plus, what the hell are you talking about?" Sinestro asked before even turning around. He turned around to see a man dressed in blue and purple-clad armor, a purple cape, claws on one hand, with a red mask on. "My name is Ue-Sama, as you can probably already tell, I'm not from around these parts, where I'm from I'm known as The Ultimate Ninja. And what I'm talking about is you can have your chance to destroy all the lanterns, become The Spectre with all of the power rings in your possession, if you ally yourself with me and my immensely powerful allies." Ue-Sama explained. "Go on, continue, now you've got my attention," Sinestro commented, intrigued by the offer. " I don't know if you ever heard of my home, The Battle Nexus, where a tournament is held every year to find the strongest in the universe, but there has been an upgraded version of it, its a multidimensional tournament, I don't yet know what their calling it as of right now, but members from your universe are attending, and I think those lanterns were part of the group, The Justice League, correct me if I'm wrong now? Anyway, continuing, I am allied with the organizers of this event, he calls himself, a God of Destruction, and our team has no need to fight until the very end, and if you win the tournament, you get anyone wish you desire, on these supposed mystical orbs called Dragon Balls. So what'd you say, are you in, or not?" Ue-Sama explained. "Intriguing opportunity, I'll take it," Sinestro said, with joy. 'Me, The Spectre, with the power of all the rings, and no Justice League or Lantern Corps around to stop me, I'll be unstoppable.' Sinestro thought to himself. "Excellent, now follow me," Ue-Sama commanded. The two then entered a portal and were gone. Meanwhile back on Earth In Dakota "Hey gear, it's been a while old friend. Static said to his friend who he had not seen in so many years. "Yeah, it's like once you joined the Titans, then the league, little old Dakota just didn't exist to you no more man, you were too big for us small-fry. That's not how you're supposed to treat your roots, come on, man what is up with that," Gear asked, annoyed. "Nah, come on gear, you know it wasn't like that. I could never forget Dakota, especially with all the Bang-Babies still running loose, I stop by every now and then, wrap up some loose ends, then I'm gone again just that fast." Static explained. "Ok, then, what brings you by this time, no bang-babies out here terrorizing the city. And I know it's not just a simple 'What's up?' after so long, So, what is it? You need me for something, don't you, come on, spit out man." Gear demanded, clearly annoyed, that his friend never stopped by to say hi, even when he came through. "Actually, I do need something from you, I need you to promise me you and the city of Dakota are gonna be alright? Can you handle that Gear?" Static asked, genuinely. Gear's entire expression suddenly changed. "Why are you asking me to be the guardian of the city, to protect it with my life, as if your saying goodbye forever, like your going to die soon? Static I don't like this. Tell me, what's going on man?" Gear commanded, nervously sweating. "Well it might be a little something like that, there's this whole multiversal tournament where its no-holds-barred, and losing teams get annihilated, and the universe is at risk of being destroyed for whichever teams don't win, but I mean on the bright side you get any wish you want, but only one, and that's only if you win. The Justice League is entering, and Nightwing wants to enlist me for his specially handpicked team because they need special abilities. It's a 6 man roster that can be increased to ten, I would love for you to come but you need to protect Dakota, plus I think the team-rosters are already set in stone man. So, promise me, if I don't make it back, you'll take of things alright?" Static asked again, before beginning to tear. "Static," Gear got out between sniffles, as he began to cry. The two best friends hugged each other before Static prepared to leave. "Aye Static," Gear said, wiping away tears. "Yeah, gear?" Static responded, just before stepping out the door. "Go put a shock to their systems!" Gear told him, smirking giving a thumbs up as Static responded with a thumbs up as well before departing. In Star City (BTW This takes place after The Fall of the Green Arrow if you had not pieced that together by now with the presence of Ollie amongst the Justice League) "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh," yelled The Black Canary, using her signature Canary Cry, albeit reduced so it doesn't kill, on BlockBuster (Roland). "This is what happens when you get lost, Roland, this isn't your town, or was the threat of Nightwing too much for you to stomach, you should have gone somewhere else because you're certainly won't catch any breaks here in Star City." Dinah taunted. Just then an arrow appeared under BlockBuster and exploded and froze him. "A liquid nitrogen, solidifying arrow, only two people I know have that, and Roy is heavens knows where right now, so what brings you back home, Ollie, or better yet what brings you back to me? You know I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." Dinah said with a sly undertone, without even turning around. Just then, Ollie flipped through the air and landed on one knee in front of her. "Dinah, I know I've been isolating myself lately due to what happened, but I've taken counseling, and I made peace with authorities, and the league, after turning myself in, for revealing who it was, and the reasoning behind it, they let me out after a week due to good behavior, so please forgive me, and accept me back into your life, because mine has been a complete wreck without you." Oliver pleaded, holding up the ring Dinah had disowned not too long ago, on a heart-shaped arrow. "Ok, Ollie, I do, I'll accept you back with open arms, but shut me out again, and it might just be curtains for a life with the two of us together, by the way, nice arrow," Black Canary exclaimed ."Thanks, courtesy of Cupid." Green Arrow stated, before getting up and embracing his reunited soulmate. "But on to the more pressing matter at hand now that that's out the way, Dinah, babe, I need your compliance, you wingless beauty." Green Arrow said, with a tone of seriousness underlying his often calm joking demeanor. "What is it you rich man's robin hood?" Dinah said affectionately, before jumping into his arms seductively. "Well, your ability, the Canary Cry, is something most people don't have." Green Arrow stated, entirely serious. "Ok, go ahead, I'm listening, get to the point," Dinah said jumping out of his arms and actually beginning to realize the seriousness of the situation. "Well it's a unique ability, one that we'll need aiding us, because the league, as well as some team Nightwing is assembling, which I'm certain will include Roy, is about to launch ourselves into a bizarre Interdimensional tournament, it's a no-holds-barred event, meaning anything goes, weapons, powers, and all, it's a team thing consisting of at least 6 people and no more than 10, against people with abilities I guarantee none of which any of us have ever seen before, and we need you as our wildcard, because I'm pretty sure no one has seen a sonic scream before. Oh and btw, if we lose, then we'll probably die, they said losing teams might get annihilated, and universes might get completely wiped, that's why we must enter, there's really not a choice in the matter, but on the bright side the team that wins gets any wish they want, granted. " Oliver Queen explained. "Well, you're not giving me too many options then I guess, let's go, slowpoke." Canary taunted taking off towards the Boom Tube. "Wait for me," Green Arrow shouted, running after his wife, unbeknownst to them, Roy Harper had just returned to his home city, and had overheard their entire conversation, further unknown to them all though, however, was the fact that, during their last conflict, Merlyn bugged Green Arrow's arrow case. So he had heard the entire conversation, and had already been approached by Drakel about becoming the new Ra's Al Ghul, and accepted the invitation. Merlyn had taken precautions however, to ensure the Green and Red Clad archers, along with their birdie friend, will have no choice but to show up. 'So, Grayson wants to take me on an interdimensional suicide mission, I would love to go, fight alongside my comrades in battle just like the old Titans days, I would enjoy that so much. The only thing is I have a family to look out for." Roy thought to himself. Just then, his old buddy Nightwing showed up. "Roy 'Red Arrow' Harper, long time no see, I've been looking for you, didn't expect to actually find you in your hometown though, considering how you're off the grids incognito these days," Nightwing stated, joyful to see his old ally. "Cool it, Grayson, I already know what this is about, heard Ollie and Dinah speaking and my answer is no, I would love to go, but unlike you, I'm no longer a free spirit, I have a family to look ---" Roy was cut off by a citywide televised broadcast. Dinah and Oliver had not yet left the city yet either, because Oliver had to get the proper gear for the journey. When the televised program popped on, Nightwing and Roy witnessed it from one side of the city, closer to the glades, and Oliver and Dinah witnessed it with as well, from Queen Maynor. They were all struct with instant terror. It was Merlyn. "Greetings my beloved star city, this message and for the crimson and emerald archers, oh and their little birdie friend as well," Merlyn exclaimed with a grin. Oliver and Dinah cringed. "Merlyn, and he must have some knowledge that Roy must be back visiting or something, or else he wouldn't have mentioned him," Oliver exclaimed. "Oh boy, here we go, just what we need, a setback," Dinah sighed. "Merlyn, what does he want," Roy snarled. "By now, I'm sure the league has informed you of the interdimensional tournament, if you won't be attending, that would be a real pity, especially considering, these two are waiting for you to rescue them, see you then," Merlyn said, as he lifted a cover to reveal Sin and Liam Harper strapped to a wall in chains. "SIN," Canary and Nightwing cried. "And Liam." Roy and Oliver snarled. "Now, what were you saying, Roy?" Nightwing reiterated. "Let's just go already," Roy said, annoyed. "Hurry up already," Canary said annoyed. Canary and Oliver made their way to a Boom Tower and boomed themselves up to The Watch Tower. Nightwing and Roy, however, made their way to the nearest body of water, which just so happened to be a lake. "Roy, you know why we're here, do your thing," Nightwing said. Red Arrow lit one of his arrows on fire and then shot it at the lake. The smoke came up instantly, and within seconds, the water began to rise. Out of the water came Tempest, holding the arrow Roy shot in the water, in his hands, with the fire extinguisher "Richard, Roy, my old comrades in arms, my brothers, you've summoned me, correct? What is the pleasure and honor of being reunited all of a sudden?" Garth asked, joyous to see his allies after so long. "Sorry to cut the reunion short, Garth, it is a pleasure to see you again after so long, sorry it had to be under these circumstances though," Nightwing exclaimed. "What circumstances, and why the glum face old chum, cheer up, anytime we're together these days are momentous events," Garth exclaimed, not realizing the seriousness of the situation. "Garth, Multidimensional tournament, enemies whose abilities we've never seen before, losers annihilated, universes destroyed, winners any wish. You in or you out?" Nightwing summarized. "You see, I would love to, but---," Garth was cut off. "Garth, they have Sin, and my daughter Liam," Roy stated. "Let's finish assembling than shall we, Wally West anyone?" Garth's mood entirely changed from completely joyous to determined and serious. "Hold on, guys look, in the sky, in the distance, is that?" Roy wondered, curiously. "Why yes it is indeed, Virgil Hawkins," Garth exclaimed with joy. Static came in on his disk and stopped the electrical current as he landed next to his comrades. "Superhero, Static Shock, at your service!" Static claimed, bringing a bit of nostalgia to the group, attempting to cheer them up. Nightwing grinned. "So, I guess your rolling with us then, Static?" Roy asked. "Yup, Why? Is that a problem Roy?" Static asked. "Not at all, the more the merrier, we need all the help we can get at this point. Static, they have my daughter...and Sin." Roy exclaimed. "Then, what are we waiting for, let's go." Static yelled. "Hold up, Virgil, I want to get going as much as the rest of you, but the requirements are at least a six-man team, and if I can still count, which I'm pretty sure I can, there's only four of us here," Nightwing noted. "Wally West, anyone," Garth asked again. "I planned on contacting Wally, I would love to have him part of the team, but he's not picking up his Titan communicator, who knows where he's at or what he's doing right now. Might be going through his own crisis right now. "Well, it never hurts to find out. Let's go to his base of operations, Keystone City, here we come." Static said, before bringing his electromagnetic disk back up, and grabbing Roy. "I guess your right, but I need to stop in Gotham real quick, so I'll catch up with you guys there," Nightwing stated. "The two of you go and depart, we haven't got much time to waste, I'll take Richard to Gotham," Garth exclaimed. Static and Roy took off towards KeyStone. "Garth, you don't have to, really, I can get there fast on my own. Go catch up with the others." Nightwing exclaimed. "Cut the crap Grayson, I know you, something's up, what's the reason for your sudden pitstop back home, your base of operations isn't even in Gotham these days, and I know damn well, you're not going to visit the bat or Alfred at a time like this, simply because best believe Bats knows already and is already on his way with the league, and you would never want to stress Alfred with this situation. So what is it, come on, spit out," Garth demanded, knowing his friend was hiding something. "Fine, you caught me, I've been hiding my true intentions. Like I said I would love to have Wally, but being trained by the bat, you know I always have to have a contingency plan in case anything falls through, and when I realized Wally wasn't picking up his Titans communicator, I started reaching out. Think about it, even if we get Wally, we're still one person short, I'm not allowed to bring Damian, Tim, or Garfield, because their all still kids, I couldn't reach Cyborg, I spoke to Starfire and gathered some intel about some of our opponents from her, but she said, while she would love to go and aid us in this battle, being the Queen of Tamaron demands all of her attention right now, so she can't just abandon her post and her people like that because no one else, besides her brother WildFire, who no one knows his whereabouts, is reliable to take her place in her absence. It's the same thing with Raven in the astral plane. And Barbara has to stay to protect Gotham. And you know for a fact Dr.Fate's not gonna let Zantanna go anywhere." NightWing explained. "So, if it's not Barbara, don't tell me, you didn't right? Are you freaking kidding me? What in blazes are you thinking? He's a freaking psychopath for crying out loud. Roy needs people he can trust, fighting alongside him if he truly believes we can save his daughter and Sin against all odds. He trust us with his life. We're his comrades, his brothers in arms, who he fought alongside for so many years since even before our Titans days, not this derange lunatic who's damn near as looney as the joker. Come on, you can't be serious, this guy is like taking the Joker's craziness and mixing with Ra's Ah Ghul's personality." Garth explained. "Don't worry, I've got ways to keep him tamed, and think about it, Garth. This is no holds bars, if there were restrictions, I'd rather get Deathstroke or Lawson, both known assassins, but both still hold their moral values close to them, who's better at not following the rules than this guy. Think about it, he's cheated death twice. I've got to give him a chance." Nightwing explained. "Fine, let's go, but I guarantee, the others are not going to approve," Garth said, shaking his head as he grabbed Nightwing and went in the water. In Keystone City "Come on Young Flash, show me your faster than your mentor, at running away at least," Vandal Savage said, holding the collar of Wally West. "I'm not running away, but I am doing this," Wally said, vibrating through Vandal's hand, forcing him to release the strangle. "And This," Wally added, as he sped and quickly delivered an uppercut to Savage's chin. "And this," as he gave him a right haymaker, "And this," as he gave him a left haymaker, "And this, this, that, this, this and that," as he sent a barrage of punches into Savage's entire abdomen, forcing him back. "And this," someone from an above building said, sending something that exploded under Savage causing his feet to freeze. " "And that," said the man who jumped from the building to strike him down. It was a bow that he struck him down with, a red one, and it was an arrow that froze his feet. It was The Crimson Archer. "Thanks, Roy, but I didn't need that arrow buddy, I had the situation under control. Anyway, what do I owe the pleasure?" Wally asked. "Under control?! Under control?! Under control?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You were playing with him Wally, you don't play with someone like Savage, do you know how deadly he is? This isn't The Riddler, or The Penguin, or even Captain Cold we're talking about here. You bonehead! What were you thinking, trying to take him on by yourself? You should have called for reinforcements immediately anyway. This is Vandal freaken Savage for freak's sake, Wally. I might have to knock some sense into that skull of yours," Roy scolded his old friend, as he hit him on the head with his bow. "Ow, I see you're still as hot-headed and fiery as ever, what's got you so mad, I know it can't just be because I didn't answer my Titans communicator, because of this run-in with Savage right?" Wally asked. "Wally West, Kid Flash, still running bolts around evil I see," said Static, as he got off his disk and uncharged it. "Virgil Static Shock Hawkins, that's it, something must be up, if both of you came all the way to Keystone, I know it wasn't just to say hi, plus my communicator's been going crazy all day, what's up?" Wally asked curiously. "There's this interdimensional tournament going on, we're being forced to compete because the losing team gets annihilated, as well as their universe wiped, plus they have Liam and Sin. It's a no-holds-barred- anything goes, opponents with freakish abilities like we've never seen before, the winning team gets any one wish granted. 6-10 man teams, League has theirs set I believe, and Nightwing wants us a part of his, you in or you out?" Roy explained. "I'm so in, so let's see, the three of us, NightWing, I'll assume Garth is in, correct?" Wally asked. "Yeah, Garth's coming, but that still only puts us at 5, leaving us at one member short, and Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Zatanna, WildFire, are no shows, we know Dr. Fate can't come, and Nightwing would never scoot so low and try to recruit the lights of Lawton or Wilson," Static exclaimed. "What about Bart, Garfield, Tim, or Damian," Wally asked. "Nope, Wonder Woman said the kids are off limits, but he did say he had to stop in Gotham." Roy proclaimed. "Well Bats is going with the league, I'm sure. We know that an Alfred is in no condition, Barbara has to protect Gotham. So who could it be?" Static asked. In Gotham A man in a brown suede jacket and a red hooded mask is holding up a crime scene. "Tell me! Who put you up this?" The vigilante yelled as he slammed the criminal against the wall. "Tell me now," he said while slugging him once with each hand. "Tell me now, or so help me, I will literally drag you through Hell and back again, and mind you, I've been there, it's not a fun experience. Pretty sure it's not somewhere you want to go." The man threatened. "Enough Hood," yelled a voice from behind. The Red-hooded man dropped the other one and turned around. "What do you want, Grayson, and why did you bring your friend who likes to splash in puddles, why are you bothering me, I haven't killed anyone else...yet." The man responded. "Jason...Red Hood, rather, how about a proposition." Grayson proposed. "What do you want," Jason said, clearly not wanting to be bothered. "We need your help, we're at a crossroads here, Interdimensional tournament, if we lose they kill us all and destroy our universe if we win, any singular free wish, opponents with abilities we've never seen before, it's a no holds-barred," NightWing explained. "No holds-barred you say, interesting, but what's in it for me?" Jason asked. "I'll put in a good word for you with the police, get you off your parole," Nightwing offered. "I'll do you one better, Static and I will find a spot, a city for you where you can do your vigilante thing in peace without ever being pressured by the feds ever again, what do you say?" Garth proposed. "That sounds like an offer, that I might actually consider genuinely accepting, but why me? Why would, out of all your super friends, and you have so many options at your disposal, you choose the psychotic maniac that I am?" Todd asked, curiously. "Same thing I sa--" Garth was interrupted, by Nightwing elbowing him in the chest. "No-holds-barred, my friends are preoccupied or can't be reached for some reason, the kids are off limits, and who do I know best that knows how to not follow rules," Nightwing explained, with a grin. All of a sudden, a gust of wind appeared, and Nightwing was slammed into a wall, being held by his throat, and Red Hood was beside him glued to the same wall in a net of some sorts. It was Wally West, Roy Harper, and Virgil Hawkins. "Let's get this straight, out of everyone in the world, you want to bring this lunatic along?" Wally asked. "Yeah, come on Richard, man this doesn't make any sense, even for you," Static added. "Grayson, this is your bright idea?! My daughter and Sin's life is in danger, and you want us to let this unstable maniac tag along? Is this your idea of some twisted joke?" Roy said, furious. Wally let Grayson go. "Guys, calm down. I know what you guys are thinking, 'Has he gone mad?' I told you guys, working under the bat, you learn to always have contingency plans. I wasn't sure what was going to happen with Wally, and I knew that even with him, we would be a member less, I tried almost all of our other super friends, nothing, the only person I didn't contact was Jericho, and no one knows where he is, its a no-holds-bar, and who is the best at not following rules? Todd is really our only choice." Nightwing explained. "Bro, this is no laughing matter, this is my daughter's life on the line, I trust you guys, we've been comrades from the time we were kids, but this nut? Who's to say he won't turn on us, at this point, I'd almost rather take Lawson or Wilson," Roy yelled. "He won't turn on us, rest assured of that. Todd's sense of justice may be a little warped, but it's still there, he just chooses not to go by the law, and I'm pretty sure almost all of us have gone against the grind before on at least one occasion, that's why we need him, what we might not be willing to do, he'll do it, without hesitation, even more so than Lawton and Wilson, both highly skilled, but they still have their moral values, that's why Jason is our best chance at saving Liam," Nightwing explained. "Besides, *whispers to Static* we've made him an offer he couldn't possibly refuse," Garth exclaimed. "Fine, then just let us be on our way already," Roy remarked. "All that's touching and all that you're all at a crossroads on whether or not you can trust me, but since I'm going with you, it would be nice, IF YOU UNTIED ME AND LET ME DOWN!" Red Hood yelled. Wally speedily untied him and grabbed him by his collar and Roy by his, and sped off. Static took off on his electromagnetic disk towards the boom tube. Garth and Nightwing found the nearest body of water and descended into it. In London "Wow mate, is that really your best shot," a man in a brown suede jacket, overtaking a tuxedo, as he taunted a green-skinned beast man, who seemed to wear tree branch type armor of sorts. Just then, a round sphere flew past the man's head and landed between his adversaries feet. Before the green-skinned tree branch, armor-clad man had time to react, the sphere had engulfed him with a flashing light and subsequently pulled him in. "A phantom zone sphere?" The man questioned, before turning around and seeing The Batman. "Well albeit mate. I'm pretty sure London's outside of your jurisdiction, considering just how far off your away from home. What's troubling you? Is this another Justice League Dark mission? Oh, and by the way, mate, don't get in my way again, I had that under control, you know as well as I do, that The Phantom Zone isn't going to hold a powerful magic user for very long." The man inquired. "Yeah, but hopefully we won't need that much time. John Constantine, although this not a Justice League Dark sector assignments, your abilities are required. The League is about to volt into a space shared by the entire MultiVerse and the stakes are higher than they may have ever been because if we lose, our universe vanishes. So, against literally otherworldy competition with abilities we have yet to see, someone with your specific skill set, as well as your ability to stay composed and never get shook, especially under these circumstances, given the high pressure situation, even when the stakes are at their highest, will make you a valuable asset/member to have on this team, do you accept?" Batman offered. "Then why are we still here mate, let's get going shall we," Constantine responded. The two then made their way toward the Boom Tube. Back in the WatchTower Green Arrow and Black Canary just boomed in, to greet Flash and Superman. "Oh I see, not many people have a sonic scream that can kill if required to," Superman commented. "Correct, my red and blue-clad friend, but that would still only give us five, who's number 6?" Oliver asked. "Bruce has an idea on who it's going to be, and hey, I guess all we can do is trust his judgment," Clark said. Just then, Nightwing and his team boomed in, Nightwing and Red Arrow both carrying suitcases. "Well well. seems like the young squad is ready to jump into the action before we do," Barry said, enlightened. "Wally, Richard, Roy, Virgil, and Garth, it's a pleasure to see you all again, but Richard, come here for a moment, let me talk to you." Clark summoned for Nightwing. "What's up Supes," Nightwing asked. "One quick question, are you out of your mind?!!!! What in blazes were you thinking?!!! Jason Todd, the Red Hood?!!!!!!!! I have no problem at all with any of your other selections, as a matter of fact, this is pretty much the team we'd figured you'd assemble, your old comrades in arms, but Todd is different. Todd is the only one that doesn't fit here. Why?" Superman asked curiously. "Supes, its No-Holds barred, he doesn't follow rules anyway, no one else was available, and they have Roy's daughter, so anything we're not willing to do, he will without hesitation, he's our best option," Nightwing explained. "Yeah, I know, and that's what I'm scared of, but okay, if you say so," Superman responded. "Titans, Move Out!" Nightwing exclaimed. "That never gets old," Wally explained as he went through the Boom Tube locked on the tournament location. "Some things never change," Static said, before going through the Boom Tube. "Just like old times," Garth implied, booming himself away. "The Titans, reunited, it actually feels good" Roy said, before entering the transporter. "Just make sure, lightning boy, and fish face keep their promise," Red Hood muttered, as he entered the transportation device. "Ok, bye guys," Nightwing said, just before booming himself, but just when he was ready to leave, his Titan's communicator was going off. It was text from Jericho. 'Nightwing, it's Jericho, no point in calling since I can't talk right now, not in possession of someone else's body at the moment, but I'll catch up to you guys in a day or two, assuming you are all are not already dead by then, so when you get there, just tell them you have 7 members, with one on standby, alright'? Nightwing read Jehrico's text. "Okay, buddy, sure thing," Nightwing spoke aloud to himself. "Ok guys, see you there," Nightwing waved to the present Justice League members as he got in the boom tube. ''Quick Flash to Jericho on a mountain, training with his father; Deathstroke, the legendary hit-man/assassin, the infamous Slade Wilson. 'If they only knew why I didn't answer immediately, or why I can't go with them right now,' Jericho thought to himself as Slade purposely missed him with a sword swing. "Come on, boy, you seem distracted," Slade noted with a grin, amused that a son of his wouldn't keep his wits about him focused when facing such a worthy and capable adversary. Although they were only training, Slade had no intention on going easy on his kid, actually, on the contrary, he planned on going all in, because that was his kid, and no kid of his will ever be considered weak. Back in The WatchTower "That Grayson kid, man, he's something else, if anything he sure has guts at least, willing to launch himself into that type of high-stakes situation without a moment's hesitation. Guess that's what happens when you're raised by the Bat, I suppose." Oliver commented. "If I remember correctly, Queen, the boy you raised was just with him, was he not? He's a key cog in the whole situation." Bruce said as he boomed in, with John Constantine in tow. "Well, well, look what the bat dragged in? And don't act like Roy had a choice in the matter, they have his daughter y'know. Anyway, out of everybody, this is who you bring? John Constantine, the man who is literally as well as figuratively, a living embodiment of Hell itself. What, are you trying to incur Trigon's wrath upon us or something?" Oliver joked. "He's right you know Bruce, Hell's real, I can say that because I've been there, I bring to life your worst nightmares. The metaphor "I've been to Hell and back," is a factual reality with me, no myth, mate." Constantine commented. "And that's exactly why you are the perfect addition to this team. We've been around long enough to know the things you are capable of, but the opposition doesn't even know someone like you, with your abilities, even exist," Bruce commented. "So, I guess that's our cue to leave then," Barry said, as he climbed into the Boom-Tube. Oliver, Canary, Superman, and Constantine followed. Just as Bruce was about to enter, he told Wonder Woman, "Diana, keep things in check while we're gone, ok?" Bruce asked to confirm. "You can count on me Bruce, the galaxy is now under Amazonian protection." Wonder Woman declared as Batman left. ''And that's a wrap folks, we have our teams set in stone for Detective Comics, what does this tournament have in store, and will Jericho be there in time, stay tuned. Find out next time, how The Avengers and other big players from the Marvel Universe get involved, in the next installment of The Big Brawl series; The Big Brawl: Marvel. Category:Crossover Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:DC Category:DC Universe Category:DC Comics Category:Justice Leaugue Category:Goku484 Category:484th Universe Category:Nightwing Category:The Big Brawl Category:Green Arrow Category:Metagene Category:John Constantine Category:Hellblazer Category:Part Of A Series